Cold
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: It's early winter for the gang during their Halloween night, and Devil Lad seems to be taking it the worst. When it comes to 'warming' up your friends, nothing says 'hot' like skin to skin contact with a group of friends. MXM. Better explanation inside.R


Title: Cold

Rating: R

Pairing: MULTIPLE! (Devil Lad X Finch, Mr. Kitty X Pig pig… Finch X Pig pig)

Category: I luv Halloween

Warnings: Male to Male contact…Foursome…Though more like pairings. Adult language, contact, themes…OOC slightly.

Summary: It's early winter for the gang during their Halloween night, and Devil Lad seems to be taking it the worst. When it comes to 'warming' up your friends, nothing says 'hot' like skin to skin contact with a group of friends. MXM. Better explanation inside.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do not make a profit from this story, or from the names mentioned. I do, however, know that I'm making another person mad simply by making this…So WOOT! Go me!

Other: I'm better, deal with it.

-Taught in the old ways, I don't think I'll be changing any time soon…

Cold.

Finch stood slightly back, watching as Moochie jumped over a thick layer of snow. Her feet slid over the white slush, causing her to swerve into a snow bank, her squeal of disappointment causing Finch to groan with annoyance. "Like what the fuck is this white shit-"

"It's snow." Finch said, narrowly looking over at Mr. Kitty as the boy was looking around their neighborhood, as if the snow would disappear further up the street.

"No shit…I meant what's it doing HERE, during HALLOWEEN." He hissed back, his hand resting over his hip as he swung his candy sack over his back. His sarcasm reached Finch thickly, the boy's hot breath pressing into the wind, drifting over to Finch's own masked face.

"Like…Global warming?" Pig pig's voice was slightly nasally as he tiled his masked face and bent over slightly. He seemed to be studying something in the ground, which Finch ignored as he swiftly spun around, looking for the last member of the group.

"He ain't commen' man…It's probably too cold for him…" Mr. Kitty's voice was low, and when Finch turned to glare at him, he flinched slightly, taking a step back as he completed his sentence, "I mean…Well…Ya know, if he really is-"

"Enough…" Finch's voice was low, and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the setting sun, watching as the last rays made their way between the heavy snow-filled clouds. "I'm sure he won't skip out just because of some snow." His voice fell away from the others though, and Finch realized soon enough that he was simply trying to convince himself of the hope filled fact.

"Whatever…Let's just get started without him…He'll catch up," Pig pig began, then added quickly, "He always does." He shifted from foot to foot, his feet crunching the light layer of snow.

"Yeah." Finch said, giving one last glance over at the sun's departing rays before he turned away and moved off along the outskirt of the group. "Moochie's gone." He stated aloud, as if by chance anyone else cared to know.

"Good." Was the only reply he received from Mr. Kitty, who was smiling when the orange haired teen looked back to cast a glance at him. Sighing to himself, Finch felt the cold tug at his grey hoodie, his red scarf offering just enough warmth in order to keep him from feeling chilled.

"Trick-or-Treat." It was said in unison from the group of three boys as they held out their sacks, waiting for the elderly man to drop in chocolate or hard candy. Either one would have been accepted at this point, though Finch was positive that he would have also wouldn't have minding something warm to drink. They were half an hour into trick or treating, and still there was no sign of Devil Lad. The rest of them had all begun to feel the setbacks of early snow fall and Halloween night mixing together. "It's getting colder." Pig pig's voice was low.

Finch and Mr. Kitty looked at him, anger flaring up within the orange hooded teen as he spat out, "No shit numbskull!" He glared back as they walked down the path from the older man's house. Snow was starting to creep its way into Finch's shoes, and he wished that he would have taken more time to locate his boots.

"I'm just sayen…" Pig pig's voice trailed off, and Finch looked over at him, noticing the curiosity that was peaking the boy's tone. "Is that-" He lifted up a hand and both of the other two boys looked to where he was pointing still.

Devil Lad was a few feet off, though there was something about him that took Finch a second to null over. His hoody was a faded color, normally brighter red, it was a lot paler, almost pink looking. The boy's shorts were clearly apparent and inappropriate for the current weather conditions. His legs were whiter than they were last year, and Finch was nearly surprised at how much duller and beat up the mask looked than last he recalled it being. 'What the hell happened?' He asked himself, his eyes narrowing. He was aware of his intense feeling of anger for the other's condition, but he was unsure of why he felt so strongly with the other's appearance.

"Hey…Uh, Devil Lad, that you?" Mr. Kitty's eyebrows raised up and Finch was silent as he watched the tiger costumed boy move slowly over to the hooded devil. Pig pig stayed by his side, rousing Finch when the orange haired boy did not show any signs of moving.

"Come on man, you frozen?" Pig pig whispered out, his voice light as he spoke to Finch.

His body shivering to wakefulness, Finch followed Pig pig over to the slightly slouched Devil Lad, who was currently in the middle of the sidewalk, his mask tilting down. Finch watched him for a second as Mr. Kitty made comments about the snow and how long it took him to show up. "Hey…" Devil Lad's voice was almost a whisper, and there was something that Finch felt along with those words. Pain accompanied the softly drifted syllables, and Finch's body shivered as he moved slightly closer to the faded boy.

"Hey…I didn't think ya'd show up…Ya know…With the snow and all." His voice was pressing, and his eyes moved over every inch of Devil Lad's body, watching as the boy brought up his pale, unclothed hand to his arm. The lingering touch stroked over clothed muscle, and Finch saw the small bumps of cold rise from the fingers as the gesture took place. "You okay?" He asked, his voice more hushed than normal. It was apparent that there was something wrong with Devil Lad, but Finch wasn't about to argue with the show-up-once-a-year-and-then-leave-again boy if he didn't have to. Instead, Finch was going to accept whatever the boy had to say and try to hold off on any questioning. It was hard for the boy to divulge in anything other than deep secrets, and Finch knew that this was something that he would have to simply accept from the other.

"Fine…Finch." Even his response sounded painful as the boy whispered out with a heavy breath from behind the discolored mask. The beady yellow eyes even seemed to lose their glare. The mask, however, did keep its direction directed towards Finch, which caused the orange haired teen to shiver slightly.

"Let's go then." Finch said, his voice unsure as he moved off, Devil Lad shuffling next to him and Mr. Kitty with Pig pig bringing up the back.

Progressively, their movements were becoming slower, weighed down as Devil Lad's pace began to slow, his legs seeming to lose their step once in a while as the boy stumbled along beside Finch. Once the leading two of the group, Finch had slowed his pace so that he and Devil Lad would be able to linger in the back, less likely to get a rude comment from the other two boys of the group. However, as time dragged on, and the snowflakes came down more heavily, Finch realized that Devil Lad's breathing was becoming more estranged.

Finally, Finch took notice of Mr. Kitty's eyes watching them from the side, a rather worried look coming over his face. If Mr. Kitty was acknowledging that something was out of place, than that meant that Finch was more than likely trying to ignore something important. Then it happened, Devil Lad's body shifted forward, and Finch, having been too distracted by Mr. Kitty's watchful eyes, did not catch the falling boy next to him.

Devil Lad's knees crunched against the snow, and Finch was leaning down, watching as Devil Lad's hands propped his lurching body up. Leaning over, he reached over his friend's back, his hand drawing back instantly when he felt the coldness that drifted from the other's body. "He's fucking cold." Finch hissed out, his eyes looking up at Mr. Kitty.

Hand moving over, Mr. Kitty patted Devil Lad's shoulder, drawing back as well with a hiss, "He feels like an icicle." His body turned, "We're not near any of our houses." He said, his eyes gleaming at Finch for an answer.

"The shed over there looks fine." Finch said, watching as Pig pig simply stood by, quietly shifting his fingers over one another, "Help me pick him up Pig pig…Mr. Kitty, go make sure it's unlocked." Finch's voice was hard, and he grabbed at Devil Lad's cold form, the boy's body shivering as he hissed when Finch yanked him to his feet.

"Hurts…" Devil Lad's voice was pinched, his tone ending in an almost whine. Finch had never heard him sound like this, and his insides churned when the voice reached his brain. Looking over, Pig pig was already helping Devil Lad support his own body, and made sure the boy had one arm swung around his shoulder. Finch followed suit, and although he was shorter, he was able to find a good hold on Devil Lad's waist.

The body was heavy, and for a few seconds, Finch watched the way Devil Lad's head hung forward, looking as if the boy had passed away suddenly. "Hey, Devil Lad…Pick your head up…" When he received no response, he quickened his pace, more determined to reach Mr. Kitty and the shed.

"He unconscious?" Pig pig's voice was heavy, his breathing ragged as he dragged the body through the snow more quickly.

"Just get him to the shed." Finch hissed out, tripped as a hidden log became present when he accidently kicked the snow covered object. "Damn it." He mumbled as he looked towards the house. There were no lights on, but Finch guessed that the occupants were either away, sleeping, or in a different section of the house. The shed was what he wanted, and he was certain that he and his friends wouldn't be disturbed for the next couple minutes while they tried to figure out what they were going to do.

"Come on…There's some room in here for him to lay down…" Mr. Kitty said, holding open a heavy looking door to the small shed. Finch kicked snow out of his way as he tried to maneuver his body and Devil Lad's body through the doorway.

"Were there blankets inside?" Finch grunted as he moved past Mr. Kitty. The boy narrowed his eyes in return and snorted. He understood the meaning as being, 'Do I look like I had time ta' look, asshole?' Ignoring what the silent gesture meant, Finch moved past him, dragging on through the door and to the middle of the small room.

Clutter was everywhere, but Finch was contented with the surroundings. At least the floor seemed clean enough, and besides a rather diverse array of lawn equipment, there was really nothing in the shed. His eyes feel on a few boxes that looked tucked away on a shelf near the ceiling, figuring it was worth a shot, he looked over at it and said quickly to Pig pig, "Check those out, will ya?" His tone was low, but demanding.

A second glance at what Finch was talking about, and Pig pig was up and moving towards the boxes, noisily trying to reach them. Mr. Kitty was behind Finch, fidgeting with the door and trying to close it tightly, but Finch's attention was on Devil Lad.

First, he panted the boy on his back and began to move his hand over the other's body, pausing on his neck, below his neck, "His heart rate is low…I think he's passed out…" Finch said, voice low, eyes narrowing in the now darker room. The door fully closed, and clutter and dust dominating the one window in the wooden shed, Finch found it harder to find a source of light.

"Take the fucking mask off and check." Mr. Kitty hissed out as a loud shuffling of something metal feel somewhere within his vicinity.

"I-I don't think I want to." Finch said, not wanting to see what was under the mask.

"What?" Mr. Kitty said, his voice slightly raised. "Jesus Christ Finch." His hissed tone was much closer and Finch realized that the boy was now kneeling down next to him, moving a hand over Devil Lad's clothed arm. After a narrowed look from the other boy, Finch watched as Mr. Kitty moved his hand to Devil Lad's pants, pushing a hand under the boy's faded hoody and then seeming to look thoughtful for a few seconds.

Finch, watching the boy, looked over at him, his eyes shaded with suspicion, "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his voice half dark.

"Dude, if you said his arms were cold, and his back felt like ice…I mean, damn man, he probably has hypothermia, the next thing with be his heart…once that gets so cold, his brain will most likely shut down along with his heart and the-"

"Dude…When the hell did you get smart." Finch said, "And get your hand out of his shirt." He added.

"Skin to skin contact is one of the best ways to-"

"Dude that's gay." Pig pig's voice rose up as he rummaged through a box with his mask facing away from them.

"You're gay." Mr. Kitty yelled back, offended at the comment. "Fuck you too!" He said, his eyes narrowing.

Finch ignored them though, his hand moving up to his mask as he slowly removed it. Both Mr. Kitty and Pig pig fell silent as they watched him, and Finch was vaguely aware of the two boys watching his movements as he slowly mulled over their current plan of action. "He's freezing to death." Finch whispered out, a hand moving through his hair, "Skin to skin contact…Huh?" He thought, his hand coming to rest over his neck, pausing to rub aggressively. Trying to rid his body of sudden tension, Finch looked over at the two, "We have to do it." He said, his face one of seriousness.

"Do what?" Pig pig asked, his mask still tilted down at the box, "I do have an old sleeping bag here…It's cold though…Think it will work?"

"When we're done, maybe, but we have to warm it up…" Finch's voice was low as he looked at Mr. Kitty, who was currently glaring at him.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" His friend asked, standing above him, arms crossed with a rather distasteful look on his face. His eyes were still covered by the mask, and Finch watched as he looked down at him.

"We have to warm him up…Along with the sleeping bag. Once it's warm, we should be able to-"

"NO." Mr. Kitty's voice was harsh, and Pig pig seemed to pause as he extended his arms out with the sleeping bag dangling in the air. "I am not, NOT getting naked with some fucking kid I don't know, and my friend-"

"So it's just the fact that you don't know him?" Finch scoffed, his eyes narrowing, "You're okay that it's a guy." He couldn't help himself. Although he was aware of the seriousness of the situation, he would not allow for the comment to go un-judged.

"Fuck. You." Mr. Kitty said, his hands now lowered to his hips as he took on an aggressive stance. The wind outside seemed to slam into the small shed, and Finch listened to the small gasp and heavy breath his friend gave. Pig pig had been standing off to the side still, his hands shaking, as if he wasn't sure of what was going on.

"What?" He asked out, Finch and Mr. Kitty looking over at him. "Wait…You…Want us to get naked?" He asked, his voice curious. "Why?"

"Because apparently skin to skin contact will warm Devil Lad up…Pay attention." Finch said, once more looking over at Mr. Kitty. "You know more about this than I do…" His voice was low.

"Fuck that, I am not getting naked with some-"

"Guy?" Pig pig asked, his voice a chirp as he joined in the conversation.

"Piggy, I swear to God!" He hissed out, "Stay outta' the conversation-"

"We. Are. Wasting. Time." Finch hissed out, suddenly standing up, his scarf being yanked from his body by his own hand. "Listen…If Devil Lad really is, ya' know, from the bowels of Hell…When he dies, here, with US, just who do you think is going to have to be accountable?"

"Accountable?" Pig pig's voice squeaked, and his hands extended towards Finch, the sleeping bag being handed over to the other boy. Taking it with a subtle 'thank you,' Finch moved back towards Devil Lad's body, making sure to roll the groaning boy over so that he had at least something else to lay on rather than the cold floor. He was aware of Mr. Kitty's sudden silence, along with Pig pig's awkward elbow rubbing as the boy tried to understand what was exactly going on.

"You gonna' do it, or not?" Finch asked, standing fully up and looking over at Mr. Kitty, who was now looking rather put down and disheveled from some internal dilemma.

"The bowels of hell…" He said lowly, looking over at Devil Lad's shivering form. "Fuck." He whispered out.

Finch began to undo his own belt buckle, his nerves catching him as they fumbled to gather strength from the situation. "Everything…Aimed at us." He said, his voice low. "I ain't out to do right things all of the time…" Finch began, his voice low as his pants began to sag, "But like hell am I going to be ripped apart or killed yet, without having done what I need to do on this shitty planet." He mumbled, an image of zombies and aliens flashing through his head. Shivering, his hands slowly began to remove his own hoody as he pulled it over his head.

"If I do it, Piggy here does it. That's final." Mr. Kitty said, eyes burning into a corner of the room as he seemed to shift his weight to his left leg.

"Done." Finch said, then, looking over at a fidgeting Pig pig, said in a softer tone, "Take your clothes off, you're going to help." He watched with a small smile as Pig pig seemed to tense slightly, but still moved over to where he was, his large mask being removed as he did so.

"What the hell? Like EASY much, man?" Mr. Kitty said as Pig pig began to pull his shirt off, a long sleeve under it being removed shortly after as he did so.

"Thanks." Finch said, looking over at a nervous looking Pig pig. The boy's brown hair fell in a wet mat against his face, and his hands visibly shook as he undid his belt buckle. He seemed to bite his lower lip, but said nothing as he nervously began to toy with his reluctant pants. Finch could easily see the envy and worry in Mr. Kitty's eyes, but gave no wording to the extra attention Pig pig was receiving.

"Yeah, no rude comments for him…Teacher's pet." Mr. Kitty grumbled as he began to remove his own hood and costume, the sight of him being the only one still fully clothed seeming to be the now embarrassing aspect of the situation. Since it was a one piece, he found himself exposed to the cold air of the room faster than the other two boys, and Finch was aware of his skin tingling when he finally saw Pig pig remove his jeans. His focus was fully roaming over Pig pig's bare legs, exposed chest, and shivering frame. He smiled plainly though as the boy moved to his knees in a position across from Finch, next to Devil Lad's shoulder.

'My pants and Devil Lad's clothes…' He thought to himself, moving so that he could start removing Devil Lad's hoody along with his shorts. He decided he wouldn't take the time to remove the boy's shoes, though did dully note that the socks would have to at least be yanked down more. As he pulled up on Devil Lad's hood, he was idly aware of Pig pig now moving to unbuckle the pants, Mr. Kitty having yet to join them as he struggled to remove clothing currently stuck on his head. "Hurry up man…" Finch's voice was slightly raised and harsh, his skin starting to tingle as his chest began to brace the cold climate. His nipples were hard, and as he yanked at the shirt, he was aware of trying to keep Devil Lad's mask on his head, not wanting to upset the boy further should he wake up in the next few instances.

"It's like, way dark in here…Damn it Finch…How can ya' see anything?" Mr. Kitty's voice was whispered in his face, and Finch thought for a second that the boy was so close to him that he could actually feel the warm breath against his neck.

"Imagine it." Finch hissed out, leaning forward to better hold down the mask while he pulled the last of the clothing free. "Help Pig pig with the shorts…" He ordered as he used both hands to fumble around for Devil Lad's mask, making sure that it was in a currently straightened positioning. 'I wonder if it's this dark because it's night…Or because of something else…' Finch mulled over his thoughts as he tried to set aside the clothing that Pig pig was now passing to him.

"I didn't take off his shoes…" Pig pig said as Finch felt a shivering hand linger longer than necessary. "Is that okay Finch?" He asked, his face leaning in closer like Mr. Kitty's had.

"Yeah, it's what I was thinking. Now… I suppose we can all lay down, and just kinda- well- uh…" His mind lost the right words as Mr. Kitty pushed past him, moving across both Devil Lad and next to Pig pig. "The hell?" Finch's words creaked out as he was left alone on Devil Lad's left side.

"I got this side, Pig pig here's big enough ta' keep everyone warm." He growled out, Finch unable to see him, but very clearly being able to hear the scuffling form of the other two.

"Watch it, cat boy." Pig pig hissed out through most likely narrowed teeth. Finch shook his head, moving to remove the rest of his pants, finally allowing his skin to become completely exposed to the air. Let alone his boxers, Finch felt only a little awkward as he moved to lay down to Devil Lad's side. He curled against the boy's side, as if he were making sure to cuddle the other. His arm wrapped around his chest, his free foot maneuvering so that it would dangle over Devil Lad's exposed knee and leg. He shivered against the cold body, wondering if the boy was at all still alive.

Pig Pig's hand was slowly moving over Devil Lad's chest as well, and seconds later, Finch felt a small kick as the boy tried to get into a comfortable, and mimicking, position Devil Lad's right side. He was aware of Pig pig's taller form being able to cover more skin on the coldest person's body, but he was grateful when Pig pig's arm found a comforting spot right next to his own, ebbing warmth into his own body as he relaxed there.

Mr. Kitty was most likely somewhere behind Pig pig, and for only a second did Finch wonder what the hell that was going to do for Devil Lad until he found himself distracted. Warm seemed to dully throb into the side that he was currently cuddling onto. He groped against Devil Lad's left arm, feeling a small shiver run up the cold skin. He gripped him tighter, wondering if Pig pig felt the same thing on his side. He said nothing though as he leaned his head forward, pressing his ear into Devil Lad's chest, listening intently for sounds. There was a slight though about the texture of Devil Lad's skin, Finch was aware of a rough touch, something to be compared to bumps, yet softer, as if they may be goose-bumps. He shook the thought aware as his fingers played over the area of flesh that he was currently exploring. There was an indent that Finch's middle finger was currently digging into, as if maybe it were a scar or some sort of distortion in the chest region. He noted that it was warm though, as if the mark were alive with its own pulse.

"Finch…Is he going to be okay?" Pig Pig's voice was rather soft, and he could even smell the small trace of mint and candy on the taller boy's breath as it passed over the colder boy's chest. Not wanting to confirm or deny such a thing, Finch buried his ear deeper into the other's skin, closing his eyes and hoping that the other two could not see his face as he did so.

'Thump…' It was uncommonly low, the pitch higher than Finch would have expected a heart to sound like, but it was there, some sort of internal sound signifying to him that at least some sort of organ was still working within the body. "If we rub against him…It may cause enough friction to-"

"Okay." Pig pig said, his voice complying almost automatically. Once more his instant agreement was an alleviation to Finch, simply one less thing that he was going to have to argue about with the other boy.

"Dude…Piggy-" Mr. Kitty's voice cut in with a hiss, but the much taller boy was quick to cut him off.

"Like I wanna be thinking about it!" Pig pig's body began to shift over Devil Lad's skin, Finch's arm soon being moved away from the other boy pushing against him. Grumbling slightly, Finch began to slid his leg over Devil Lad's, his hand moving to rub against Devil Lad's shoulder. Besides the sounds of skin rubbing against skin, Finch could hear the slight mumbles of Mr. Kitty joining in, though was aware the boy was reaching over Pig pig's body. The only indication that Mr. Kitty was doing this was due to the fact that Finch could now once in a while brush against two different hands, along with Mr. Kitty's breath occasionally pressed into his face. It was different than Pig pig's, whereas the taller boy's smelt of mint and chocolate, Mr. Kitty's smelled like bubble gum and some sort of grape candy.

'Was he sucking on a sucker earlier?' Finch thought about briefly. His hand shifted up, and his fingers danced over cold skin. Slowly, he trailed up to Devil Lad's neck, the skin warmer than the skin on his chest. 'Soft though…' Finch thought, his fingers spreading across the skin, palm lying flat against the tender area, 'It's different than the skin on his sides and chest…' Finch mused over as his thumb slid under the chin of the mask. He could make out the slight bulge of a jaw and chin, smooth soft lips locked together. His nail dug against the warm lumps. 'They're so warm…' Finch wanted so badly to suddenly pull back the mask and see them. Not only did the unknown threat of the mask being removed keep him in place, but he was well aware of currently not being able to see in the darkness of the small shed.

Breath shifted over his thumb suddenly, and due to surprise, Finch twisted his hand back and away from the other boy. "Fi-nch…" The faint voice stuttered out. Finch felt something grab at his lungs, twisting and yanking as he heard his name being called by the other boy. There was so much pain and agony imprinted in that single name, faded and distorted by the normal deep and cocky tone that represented Devil Lad. Everything that the boy used to be to him, was now fading away, and Finch felt that. That tugging of loss as someone drifted away.

"What do I do?" He whispered out, his own stunned voice taking him by surprise. Shivering awake, his moment of complete loss over his mind soon ebbed away. He smiled slightly, "We've been doing it right so far…" He said aloud, his eyes sightless in the dark, though still straining for a focus on Pig pig or even Mr. Kitty.

Within the darks of the small shed, he was sure he was able to feel the small smile that made its way onto Pig pig's face, the slightly taller boy arching up as Mr. Kitty protested. "It's going to be okay." Lacking optimism was something that Finch was a star in. When it came to life changing situations, or simple facts and logistics, Finch was a level headed boy, if anything like chance or prayer was involved, he would thoughtfully put his chances on everything turning out for the worst. He was negative, but factually and realistic. Mr. Kitty was either way about situations, more or less in it for the long run, or simply because he was interested in finding something out. Pig pig's own beliefs fell onto anything was possible, as long as he could not comprehend a truthful and factual outcome to the situation. That was purely what made them coherent to one another. It's what made the 'balance' of their team feel right.

Finch smiled back, lazily acknowledging that Pig pig was providing him supportive optimism, and that not even Mr. Kitty would bring him down. "Yeah…" He said, his voice trailing off, his hands began to kneed into Devil Lad's shoulders. 'Warmth…' He thought to himself, making sure that he was able to press hard enough as he began to sit up. Leaning forward, he found that his reach was better this way, and that Devil Lad's arm was even warmer than it had been before he had laid down next to it. "I think this is working." He said, listening to the sounds of skin once more rubbing against skin.

"Dude, I'll get his-" Mr. Kitty's voice was cut short by the sound of Pig pig giving out a small nervous laugh. "What the hell are you laugh- Je- Jesus! What the fuck Pig pig!" His alleviated voice cut deeply into Finch's brain, the piercing sound making him hiss in frustration.

"Dude, is that your dick?" Pig pig's voice came out in a nervous laugh as Finch tried to narrow his eyes in their direction. He wondered what the two looked like on the other side of the Devil Lad's body.

"What? Hey, you should talk! You're the one that keeps brushing his hand up against my leg!" Mr. Kitty cried out, and Finch could hear the quick scuffling as if the two boys were suddenly struggling with one another.

Saying nothing, Finch turned his attention back to Devil Lad, his hands shifting over his chest, noticing how warm the boy suddenly felt. He moved his hands away, as if taken back by the sudden warmth from his body. Shifted over his feet, he leaned further over Devil Lad's body, his hand coming into contact with his neck once more. The once hard and cold skin felt like warm satin now, and Finch shivered in response to the sudden feeling. "Finch…" Came a whispered tone, and unlike that of pain-filled agony, it was now almost alluring.

Still able to hear a small argument going on between Pig pig and Mr. Kitty, Finch moved his free hand down to Devil Lad's left arm. The boy was moving his fingers, his body coming to life as Finch grasped the appendage. Fingers were soon drifting up his knee, Devil Lad's nail's lightly digging into his skin as the boy's hand became more daring. Finch removed his hand from Devil Lad's arm, instead resting it to his sides. He froze in place as that left hand slowly roamed against his skin, shifting over to his inner thigh and picking it's way underneath his boxers. Leaning forward, Finch found himself unable to say anything, only gasp out as a warm finger lightly brushed against his limp organ. He shivered when Devil Lad's fingers trailed ever so lower, smooth fingers digging for the head of his cock, seeming to want nothing more than to tease his tender flesh.

Swallowing a quick growing lump in his throat, Finch moved his hand to press against the invading hand, his breathing hard as he lowly hissed out, "What are you doing?" His voice was weak, and not even he could control his trembling breath as he spoke. "Devil Lad?" He whispered out after a moment.

"Warming up…" Devil Lad's voice was coherent, the faded sound of being caught between life and death completely dissipated now. Slowly, he shifted forward, and Finch realized that the boy was picking himself up suddenly.

"Hey, Kitty, what the—" Pig pig's voice was on the other side of Devil Lad's body, and Finch was aware of the stressed tone Pig pig had suddenly used.

"Shut up Piggy." Mr. Kitty's voice was rather hard, and Finch thought it was hard to believe that it was still his friend speaking out. There was an odd silence as the sound of struggling was soon heard, Pig pig's silence and a loud 'thunk' sounding from their direction. Scuffling sounds against the ground led Finch to believe that the two boys were most likely wrestling one another. Though when he heard a gasp and small cry of, "Get the hell offa' me!" From Pig pig, he rethought the situation.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Finch asked, having nearly forgotten about the hand beneath his boxers. With a quick finger gliding over his growing erection though, he was brought back to Devil Lad.

"What we're about to be doing…"His whisper was close to his ear, and Finch was aware of those soft lips suddenly against his neck, sharp teeth digging against his tender flesh.

"You took your mask off?" Finch asked, almost amazed and frozen with shock.

"Of course…It's dark enough in here…Plus…How am I going to have fun if I don't?" His teeth once more pressed against the skin, and this time Finch was aware of pain swelling from the action. "Let me say thank you, Finch." He whispered once he dragged his teeth away from the bruising and bleeding flesh. His laugh was dark and seductive, hand still tracing lazy horizontal lines over his organ. "You're such a good friend." He whispered out, and Finch was aware of hot breath suddenly brushing against his cheek. His own lips were drawn to the invisible face, his hands falling behind himself so that he could better prop himself up against the other's body. His thighs spread slightly as Devil Lad pushed them apart with his own exposed ones, the other's hand still making its way against his organ.

Breath was held in his closed lips, only to soon be parted by softer more dominant ones. It was almost like having fire consume his body as he allowed for the tongue to brush against his own teeth, Devil Lad invading his mouth as he took control over the kiss. Finch took in the other's air as he felt the burn of ashes and what may have been traces of sulfur. He remembered that twanging, sour salty taste, and wanting nothing more than to draw back from it. Seconds later though, after the initial sting of what he thought was poison, was soon accompanied by the delicate taste of ashes, and for a second, Finch was taken away from his current location in the shed and to another place. He felt warm within the confines of that kiss. The burning rush that enveloped his body and dared to consume him in anything evil or good. He was unaware of caring though, and for the life of him, Finch wanted nothing more than to linger in that tainted bliss. His body gave way to shivers, and he could feel the other's tongue wrapping around his own, demanding attention.

He was not in a shed though, but a barren wasteland of rotting soil, corroded with acidic turmoil laying to waste any type of Earthly plant that dared to erupt from the soil. Trees, knotted with rot and what seemed to be bare death, barely stood tall around him as he was propped back, Devil Lad still holding his mouth captive. He refused to take in the aroma of dry air, warm and humid, as if rain were lingering in heavy clouds above, yet un-wielding in their rainfall simply because they wanted to tease the ground below them. The terrain under Finch's hands was grady, sandy, wasted soil. Nothing seemed to slither in its wake, no worms, no snakes, not even mites. Skin crawled with gentle thrills of compelling interest for the wasteland around himself and the other boy, yet a want to not break the kiss was even more intoxicating. His eyes kept their strain closed, and Finch's mind took snapshot images of the glaring yellows, oranges and red hues of the world that he was seemingly transported to.

A broken kiss drew him back to complete darkness, the cold apparent compared to the imaginary warmth of the 'other' world. Breathing hard, Finch's head rolled back as once more Devil Lad's teeth took up a brutal attack on his exposed skin, this time teasing the collarbone, and making sure to draw blood. Finch's gasped out voice was only a provocative invitation for the other boy as he vehemently began to suck on the skin.

In a means to draw his attention away, Finch looked over to the sounds of heavy breathing and small groans and protests from Pig pig. His lips parted and felt almost too dry for him to form words. Leaning back though, Finch's fingers tingled as he voiced out lowly, "Pig pig? Mr. Kitty?" Confusion was absorbed within seconds, and Finch was coherent to the small plea that erupted from what must have been Pig pig's lips.

"Pl- Please! Christ Spencer…Th-that's too- too much." The words were dangerously alluring, and Finch dared to move away from Devil Lad's warm mouth to crawl slightly over to that pleading direction of voice and sound.

"Hey." Was a dark response that only Devil Lad's voice could possess, and Finch half froze in order to listen to him, wondering if the boy would really do anything to back his wording up. When he felt no hands lingering on him, he continued his crawl over to Pig pig, hands moving in the dark, Devil Lad following him.

"Wh-" Finch's voice caught when his hands met pinned down shoulders, Mr. Kitty obviously clutching tightly into the boy's skin. Finch's own hand tried to loosen the grip on Pig pig's shoulder, but was only met with an angry hiss.

"Lay off Finch…" Mr. Kitty's voice was harsh, and Finch couldn't help but retract his hand, only to have it suddenly brush against Pig pig's free one. The boy gripped his arm and soothingly pulled at it.

"He- He keeps sucking on my nipples Finch…" Pig pig's voice was almost whiney, though there was no pain held within it. Finch wondered what his eyes said, feeling lost when he was unable to see them through the darkness of the room. He accepted the impairment and allowed Pig pig to keep holding his arm.

His mind was fuzzy, and Finch wondered if the other three boys felt the same way. Devil Lad's hands were once more roaming over his back, and this time, they yanked at the boxers that Finch was wearing. Turning slightly, Finch was about to say something when he felt Pig pig's grip tighten around him, keeping him well in place. "It feels so good…Finch." Sultry and whiney, Finch felt a hand clasp around his organ as Devil Lad began to lean over his back, face somehow next to his ear. Devil Lad's free hand stroked his balls, tugging lightly as if he were trying to cause more pain than pleasure.

"Finchy~" Was the sing- song word the other boy hissed from behind him, teeth grazing over his ear as he took the appendage into his mouth. Back arching slightly, Finch couldn't help but feel that everything was okay, and that something like this was all right.

"Hey, Since you're up there, why not play with Piggy here a little…He won't let me go any further because he keeps on struggling an' all." Mr. Kitty's mocked tone was almost too aggressive sounding, and Finch paused for a second to make sure he heard the other the right way.

When Devil Lad let him go, there seemed to be almost a burning loss of contact. "Help him out, Finch." The intoxicatingly seductive words stormed through his mind. The hand was replaced over the tip of his cock, and the way Devil Lad twirled his thumb over it only made him bend over more easily.

"Fin-ch…" Pig pig's voice was needy and soft, pleadingly delicious. Finch's groin flared, and he was aware of the twitch it gave while still confined in Devil Lad's own grip. Leaning forward, he moved his thumb over Pig pig's jaw, soon enough locating his lips. Slipping two fingers into the parted, gasping lips, Finch felt a tongue instantly wrap around them, sucking and lightly brushing teeth over them. He listened as Pig pig moaned lightly, Mr. Kitty shifting lower down his body.

The boy's chest now fully exposed, Finch began to lick around the tender skin, noting that Pig pig's body tasted almost like soap and candy, though the second seemed really unlikely. Within seconds, he was consuming one of the boy's nipples, lightly biting it's erect form and rubbing a tongue over it soon afterwards in order to calm it. Pig pig was ecstatic underneath his body, arching up and moaning through the two fingers that were so deeply pressing into his mouth. Finch shuddered when he felt a finger sliding over his ass cheek. Growling lightly, he was met with a laugh as well.

"Hey, I can't wait much longer…It won't hurt that much…" The boy above him said, and for a second, Finch thought about arguing with him. Till a finger slid into his tight orphic, rolling instantly around within his body. His back arched completely, and while one hand held firmly onto Pig pig's body, and the other within his mouth, he couldn't help but rising up and gasping with surprised pleasure. His body felt warm, consuming the small digit eagerly as it invaded his body.

Rotating his hips, Finch leaned further back, as if wanting more of that feeling inside him. "So needy…Finchy." The boy above him hissed out as he began to pump the single finger in and out of his body. Ignoring the comment, Finch shifted forward and tried to will away his oncoming orgasm, not wanting to be the first one to be done so soon.

His arm was grabbing again, and his fingers were released from Pig pig's mouth as the boy gasped with pain. "Ah~" His voice was almost tender, as if he were a dog in heat. "Fin-inch!" He gasped out, and the orange haired boy was forced to draw his attention back down to Pig pig's whining voice. "He- Two fingers!" He gasped out, and Finch could practically feel the boy's body being pumped into as Mr. Kitty violently stretched him out.

"Don't rip your toy, man." Devil Lad's voice was harsh sounding, as if he were able to see the way Pig pig was being played with by Mr. Kitty. Instantly, Finch could feel another finger slip into his body, both of the fingers spreading him apart.

Nearly loosing himself, Finch was forced to kneed into Pig pig for some sort of anchor, his nails digging into the other's skin. The boy was still being torn into though, and Finch could hear the small gasps of pain that trailed from partly bitten lips. "Pig- Pig." Finch gasped out as Devil Lad began to pump and spread him, making sure that his knees were spread out further.

Feeling exposed, Finch leaned over Pig pig, placing his lips over the other's, and taking him into his mouth. Instantly, his tongue began to draw furious circles over gums and teeth, Pig pig's tongue easily allowing him to dominate over his own. He was met with no struggle, and Finch was only fueled by the action, and so began to suck on the tongue as he lulled it into his own mouth. Gently, he took in the other, feeling pleased with the way the soft appendage curled around his own, the taste of blood apparent. Positive that it was from Pig pig, Finch noted that Mr. Kitty had most likely done something earlier to the boy's mouth when he refused to comply with his own selfish actions.

Devil Lad was taking his time, and Finch was very aware of the rock hard cock that was currently moving between his thighs, once in a while pressing against his own organ. Finch's own cock had been left alone, most likely due to the fact that Devil Lad could tell that the other was close, obviously not wanting to finish him off so soon. Finch was okay with the current torture from the other, and even though he could feel the tongue of Pig pig inside his mouth, he desperately wanted Devil Lad's organ within his body.

Seconds later, and Pig pig was ripping his face away from Finch, and the orange haired boy heard the cry ring out, "Please! Don't be- so-Fu-Fuck! Mr. Ki-kitty." He hissed out, his voice falling into ragged breaths as Finch assumed that Mr. Kitty was currently balls deep inside the other boy.

Leaning back, Finch tried to entice Devil Lad, his voice deeper than he assumed it would have been given the current situation, "Come on…I need you." He said, though felt slightly ashamed once he had verbally said them. He was met with a small laugh and then the fingers were out of his body.

Soon enough, there was an organ at his entrance, and he felt Devil Lad's hand along his back, pushing him down, "Just tell me if it hurts." He said, and Finch bite his lower lip as he waited for the intrusion. He was could feel Pig pig's body shifting underneath him, and he found it hard to concentrate when Pig pig began to groan out as Mr. Kitty pounded into him roughly.

Finch could imagine the look of pure bliss and confusion playing over Pig pig's face, his body tinted red with flushed embarrassment and ecstasy. His body leaned forward when an organ was suddenly being pushed into his body, his legs spreading further on impulse, and his insides starting to burn up. His stomach contorted into a moments worth of pain, only to ebb away into a burning lust seconds later.

Within moments, Finch was lost, his body already rocking back onto Devil Lad's organ, his lips parting as he begged for more brutal movements. "Please…Harder." He would hiss out, his cry's echoing along with Pig pig's, Devil Lad and Mr. Kitty grunting with excitement as they, for the most part, obeyed the forms below them. Tending to their needs as they drove their organs deep into the cores of the other's bodies, making sure to elicited any form of incoherent words or begging that they could before wanting to finish any of their actions.

Taking in relish the pain and pleasured thrusts that Devil Lad was giving him, Finch was consumed by the movements and the sounds of his friends as they all gave voice to their enjoyment in their own ways. He leaned lower, taking Pig pig's skin within his mouth and biting deeply into it, as if the action would alleviate some of his current pain. He listened to the sounds of names being whispered or gasped, and giving enticingly seductive faces to each one. He pictured that barren waste land, and an ever imagined fantasy of his friends along with himself, doing such acts until they died. He felt the burn of wanting to continue this action, of never wanting to give it up, but rather simply hide himself and fall victim to his own pleasures and desires. He coveted the fantasy, and he imprinted this event within his mind.

"Fuck!" He hissed out, his body spilling over Pig pig's own body, though he was unsure of where, he was positive that it was somewhere. Devil Lad continued to pump inside of him, and he was grasping onto Pig pig's side before Devil Lad exploded inside of his body, gasping out as he did so, Finch's name on the tip of his tongue.

Pig pig was climaxing along with Mr. Kitty, their ends being met simultaneously as Mr. Kitty hissed out what a good fuck Pig pig was. Although fighting a twinge of jealousy for the two other boys, Finch was grateful that he wasn't subjected to the rude remarks of Mr. Kitty. Instead, he fell back, Devil Lad slipping out of him and scuffling over slightly.

Leaning over, Finch found it hard to even rest on his knees, let alone sit. Contemplating while trying to catch his breath, Finch looked into the general darkness that may have been Devil Lad's current position, "Feeling better?" He asked, a want to laugh nearly overwhelming his senses.

"Perfect…Thanks you guys." Devil Lad's voice was almost nervous sounding. Finch was aware of a smile most likely covering those soft lips, "I could have died…Thank you." His voice was soft, and seemed to be returning to normal as the latest activities' excitement was dying down.

"So tired." Mr. Kitty said, his voice holding what may have been aggression with a sneer. "How'd you like that, Piggy?" He asked out, mockingly.

There was a pause, and Finch was grateful for his shirt being brushed against him from Devil Lad. "Thanks."

"You asshole, did you really have to bite me so hard…And what the hell man?" Pig pig's voice was almost angry sounding, "I was saven' myself."

"Fuck that, like who would ya' be saven' yourself for!" Mr. Kitty shout back.

Devil Lad's voice was almost sarcastic, "Probably for you man." He laughed though, and after a 'that's sick' from Mr. Kitty, Finch began to laugh, feeling the mood lighten once more.

"So…What now?" Finch asked, his voice carrying over the crowd around him, the darkness of the room forcing him to question if there were actually anyone next to him. When he was received with no answer, Finch felt the goose bumps on his skin rise up, as if he were simply waiting in anticipation for the next comment from anyone of his friends.

End.

Began: 4/30/12 3:32pm

End: 5/1/12 7:40pm

Thank you for reading.

Captivating in my arms, I have a hold that calls to arms,

Your screams, your cry's, they raise alarms,

Yet there is no one here.

For surrender, you sound so sweet,

For the children, you'll never meet.

I'll kill you, ripping out your heart, to hold it still,

My cutthroat part.

You'll love me, if it's the last you do,

Good or Bad, I've corrupted you.

-The Lust of Killing.


End file.
